Sex, Sex, and More Sex
by SakuraAnkh
Summary: Rin gets jumped in the forest by a bandit. When her Lord comes to rescue her, shes unexpectedly aroused by his display of power. But perhaps it's not so unexpected after all. Maybe Sesshoumaru's not so surprised by her games either...
1. A Ravishing in the Woods

**_Author's Note:_** This is a story im doing to answer a challenge on another site. It is my first smut story and im kind of excited, kind of anxious too. The title of the story is not mine. It is by WulfHartDrahgunChio on . I am using it solely for identification purposes. R&R.

* * *

**A Ravishing in the Woods**

Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were once again travelling the lands of Japan, the aspiration and ambitions of the last daiy̬okai leading them onward. With the goal of uniting the four corners of Japan under his rule, Sesshomaru led his group even though some of them were miscreants. Jaken was behind him, the repetitive thump of the Staff of Two heads in quick succession telling Sesshomaru the state of his loyal follower. Not sparing a further glance but to see if he was dutifully leading Au-Un by the reins, his gaze wandered over to the right to look at his ward before dismissing her from his mind as well

As Rin walked over the dirt path and hummed herself a random tune, she began to spin around and gaze up at the sky in marvelous childlike wonder at how the slow clouds spun with her. Her Lord paid her no mind. This was just her nature as it was a bird's to fly or a bee's to sting. And even as she strayed lightly from the path, she was not worried, for her Lord would always find her before she could get into any significant amount of trouble.

But trouble _was_ following her as she danced beneath the sky and sang a song with no words. And trouble followed and lurked and watched her as she first found a patch of edible mushrooms and legumes, rolled up her sleeves and hiked up her skirts when she waded into the water. Trouble waited for her as she bent over and curled her finger under the water to entice fish nearer until they were lost prey for a hungry woman. Something was always there without her notice while she came upon a patch of wildflowers, her weakness, and sat in their midst, picking the choice and most beautiful blooms to weave a garland of flowers for her hair and save for perfumes. The forests of Japan were her playgrounds from the time she was a young girl until the summer she blossomed into a woman, just like the flowers she so cherished.

It was only until she stopped to see if there were any more choice wildflowers did she notice the darkening sky and the forest which held an innocent touch now thrummed with an ominous hunger. Her Lord Shesshomaru had not come to retrieve her and she was partially grateful for personal time alone, but he had never allowed her to wander so far. She turned quickly as she heard the sound of a tree branch snapping nearby.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru…?" she queried hesitantly as she slowly inched towards the sound. Her heart was pounding in her ears. Her mouth was dry. She tasted fear, a flavor that almost left her sick. Just then a jackrabbit pounced towards her and away, causing her to scream then chuckle at her own foolishness. And when the shadow towered over her from behind, she relaxed even more.

"Lord Sesshou—," she began, only to gaze upon an unfamiliar face and upon seeing it let loose a blood-curdling scream.

The great daiyoukai of the Western Lands heard the scream of his ward and with the speed born of his heritage he blazed a trial towards the source of the sound. Rin wasn't a skittish human. No, he raised his Rin to be mostly self-sufficient, only coming to him if she were to need protection and those were the only times she ever troubled him. And when she screamed, his head snapped up instantly and he ran towards the sound, his every sense intent upon finding her, not even bothering with his other, much more annoying servant, Jaken. She was his only concern and he raced towards her even as a bandit pinned her to the forest floor with a blade pressed to her throat, immobilizing her.

This was Rin's greatest fear, to die the same horrible death that had befallen her family.

"My, my, you're a pretty one…" he drooled as he stared at the width of her chest and the sight of her legs. Gripping her thighs he tried to nudge her legs apart, but realizing the situation, Rin kept them closed. The bandit, with a scar across his right jaw and his head left eye hidden under a black bandana, repaid her resistance by pressing the point of the blade firmly against neck until it pricked and left a droplet of blood on her skin.

"My Lord will kill you for doing this to me. Sesshoumaru-sama!" she screamed as he tore open her kimono.

The bandit rumbled with menacing laughter, "A demon's whore. Then you should be able to handle anything a mere mortal can give you. This will be exciting." A cruel grin spread across his face and dropping the knife to use both hands, he forced her legs apart with a harsh jerk that would leave a set of matching bruises. The knife clattered to the ground and without thinking, she wrapped her hand around the hilt of the knife and stabbed wildly. The sound of metal piercing flesh meant she hit her target and she shoved him off her body. Then she shakily got to her feet and tried to run. But the bandit grabbed her by her long locks of hair and brought her back to the ground even as he pulled the dagger out of his upper arm.

"You'll pay for that. Now I'll just kill you when I'm done with you…" he paused as he considered his next words, "or maybe I should kill you first then carry on with my business. A dead body is less trouble than a live one!" His threat was in vain for as soon as he cried out the last word Sesshoumaru picked the man up by his throat and threw him across the clearing into the trunk of a thick oak.

Sesshomaru had held back on purpose, determined to make this knave pay for what he had done. With the desire to torture this man into a bloody mess he launched himself at the man, reaching him in two steps.

Rin wasn't the sort of girl to get riled by two men fighting over her, but the way Sesshoumaru moved with the grace of a wolf, had her blood pounding in her veins. He was only using a menial percentage of his power to lay waste to the human and even though he was leaving a gory scene behind, Rin could only focus on her lord and master. The way his youki leapt into his eyes had her shivering in anticipation and longing that he might look at her that way under completely different circumstances.

Since becoming a woman she had oftentimes fantasized about the demon before her but nothing had her rubbing her legs together wantonly and panting like a cat in heat quite like watching him kill for her. Gone were the days when she was simply grateful and indebted for his protection. Oh, no, she had a perfectly good idea about how she'd like to repay him. Only, unfortunately, she was only making this connection now and it simply wouldn't do to have him be completely aware of her baser needs at a time like this.

The fight was over but it had not lasted long enough in Sesshomaru's opinion. He had landed six vicious punches to the pathetic creature's chest, each blow pulverizing a rib to dust. Then with deadly precision, he had proceeded to break every bone in its body. Then as the imps of the afterlife began to claim the creature, Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga to revive the knave, only to chop his head off with a swipe of Tokijin. Revenge taken, he took his place before Rin.

"Thank you my Lord," she murmured as she closed her kimono, covering her nakedness. However, not before he got a long look at her body. And it was all his. Humans' life spans were so short that she had grown up seemingly overnight. Still, she had grown up. Her dark nipples had grown slightly taut and—with a little teasing from his experienced hands—could have given her pleasure enough to coax her into a sexual act. He could see the reason as to why the degrading human acted in the manner he did, but he would kill him a thousand times over just for staring at his Rin. Unfortunately he could only kill him twice.

Still, he could smell the distinct scent of arousal on Rin as she stood before him, could hear the erratic beat of her heart and notice how her breaths came shorter. He followed her eyes as she bent to pick up the salvageable bits of what she had gathered for her meal and stood again.

"Forgive me my foolishness," she begged and bowed, knowing he would probably just walk away. So she was extremely surprised when he bent to lick the blood off her neck and tongue her tiny wound. She even let out a startled squeak though it was only meant as a soothing gesture. The innocent way in which she acted would be his undoing and that damn scent coming from her was so strong now he didn't know what to do. The demon part of him, the canine, was urging him to mate with her, completely unconcerned with the fact that she was a human…or his ward.

"My Lord?"

Her shaky voice brought him back to his senses enough that he could pull away from her. He wouldn't sate the aching in his loins with her here. Not that this wasn't a perfectly nice place. In fact, he would thoroughly enjoy pushing her up against one of those trees and burying himself in her sweetness. Rin would _not_ resist him. She knew to whom she belonged and, if the way she murmured his name in her sleep was anything to go on, she was in need of fulfillment from the way her desire for him had peaked. The _only_ problem was this wasn't the time. And the only thing that made this time inconvenient was the one Jaken.

Rin stared heatedly at her Lord though he acted unaffected by any of it, even after he made her weak in the knees by licking her throat. She tried to say something, but she could form no words. She needed an explanation, hoped beyond hope that he had done what he had done for reasons having nothing to do with practicality. Of course, that was not her Lord's way. Just then there was a shrill shriek of Sesshoumaru's name that could only be Jaken calling, and Rin dared to think she would never be enlightened. But then, he surprised her.

"Your blood would attract demons." She looked around at what was left of the bandit and grew nauseous at the gore. _Her_ blood obviously wasn't the main problem. Of course, he knew that so he left the clearing in search of a more suitable place to stop and rest. Rin followed, rolling her eyes at his behavior—_Yeah, way to play that one off Sesshoumaru_—but at the same time thought deeply about the nature of her feelings for her Lord. He saved her life many times and yet, never asked or demanded anything in return. Well, of course, since she had been revived there had been a silent vow of servitude between the both of them but even that meant surprisingly little. More often than not she only got herself into trouble that he felt obligated to get her out of.

After her little scare in the woods she figured that should be the last time she should allow herself to wind up in such a predicament. And if it was not to be the last time…well…then she would continue to repay him from this point on, whatever that entailed. Even staring at his back, as she had done for almost eleven years now, she remained extremely aware of how much she adored him. The smooth way he walked, with the subtle grace of a predator, entranced her. The way he held himself straight and tall made her do the same in the hopes that he would notice her. She desperately wished for that and even tried sending him signals though he never gave any indication that he would turn around. It was incredibly frustrating how determined her was to deny her his gaze. It made her unexpectedly aroused.

But he was already more than aware of her. She had bled monthly since the turn of her fourteen winters but normally he had left her alone for those couple of days. When he could not rid himself of her, the scent of her blood was overwhelming to his nose but it was nothing like this. She had been wounded, but it was not only the scent of her blood that had enthralled him, it was the scent of feminine arousal, of desire, and the fading scent of fear turned to excitement that had woken the demon deep within him in a way that no other woman, human or demon alike, had ever done or could ever do. He was infatuated with her and he desired Rin and only Rin despite her ningen heritage. The girl whom he had fostered into adulthood was his equal, his match, in many ways. If Jaken weren't following, then he could and would show her that. As it was, he would have to wait for the appropriate moment until he could have the toad distracted and the human girl in his arms.

He found a suitable place to stop for the night and though it was not as acceptable clearing as the one he'd filled with gore moments ago, he hadn't the patience to go searching for another when Rin was tiring and the demon lord had other agendas on his mind. It annoyed him in the smallest fraction, but it would have to do for the time being.

His ward was about to find stones nearby and begin creating a fire circle, leaving the task of finding firewood to Jaken, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm gently.

"Go clean his smell off of you first."

Rin looked confused since making the circle later would require another bath, but knew better than to argue with him, especially after a killing. He may have looked calm on the outside, but his demonic energy was frenzied just below the surface.

"Yes, my Lord."

The sound of running water was not very far off so she knew which way to go, but just as she faced the cool, running stream, she could also feel _his _eyes burning into her back as he stared intently with longing. Fortunately, his faithful—though undeniably annoying—servant Jaken found himself in the clearing not long after that. He didn't need to be told what to do about the lack of firewood though Sesshoumaru felt compelled to order him to take care of the fire pit and the spit tonight.

He grumbled something about how it could take him all night to erect the spit with his short arms and small hands.

Excellent…

Sesshoumaru barely waited for Jaken to leave the clearing before he sought out Rin with all of his senses and tracked her to the nearby river. The river branched off into two veins. One supplied water to the body of a pool and the other continued on with a high current as the main river. The pool was not especially elevated over the river but as the rest of the water flowed downward, the pool held the water at its own elevation and let what excess remained run of in a thin stream back to the fast and tumultuous river.

Though the scene was obviously created by some greater power with a master hand, natural beauty aside, Sessohumaru could not keep his eyes off of the woman standing before the pool. What he saw made him pause in awe. If he were a lowlier type of dog instead of a demonic one he could have fully imagined himself panting with his tongue rolled out from his mouth to the ground. But he just watched as she untied her obi and lowered her open kimono to the ground slowly, allowing it to skirt down over her curvaceous form. Shoulders, hips, thighs.

All she had to do was take that ridiculously thin robe off from underneath. It was already hanging down low over her shoulders, a revealing slit running down the middle, leaving a small view of her ample bosom and abdomen open to his gaze. It was hardly enough and if he wanted more, he would have as much as he craved. She would deny him nothing.

"Rin," he murmured, coming up behind her with his lightning fast speed and whisper quiet stealth to stroke her naked forearms until the skin tightened, tiny hairs standing up and goose bumps breaking out over her supple skin.

She jumped in alarm and gasped, "My Lord…" even as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "What took you so long?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ i know, i know. No smut! don't worry. this chapter is just for setting things up. chapter number two will be almost completely dirty, but at the same time surprisingly clean


	2. A Midnight Dance For Two

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update everybody. Read, enjoy, then review please.

Last time on 'Sex, Sex, & More Sex'...

_All she had to do was take that ridiculously thin robe off from underneath. It was already hanging down low over her shoulders, a revealing slit running down the middle, leaving a small view of her ample bosom and abdomen open to his gaze. It was hardly enough and if he wanted more, he would have as much as he craved. She would deny him nothing._

"_Rin," he murmured, coming up behind her with his lightning fast speed and whisper quiet stealth to stroke her naked forearms until the skin tightened, tiny hairs standing up and goose bumps breaking out over her supple skin._

_She jumped in alarm and gasped, "My Lord…" even as a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "What took you so long?"_

* * *

**The Midnight Dance for Two**

He slid the annoying cloth off of her shoulders, not sparing it a second glance as it pooled at her feet in shimmering white waves. He nuzzled her neck with his lips and ducked his head to lick over the newly healed wound on her neck. Just thinking about that human male's hands on her was enough to make his blood race with fury. However, fury quickly switched to arousal as his delicious ward let out an equally delicious moan of pleasure.

"Ooh...Sesshoumaru," she gasped, his tongue having much the effect it had had on her earlier. She wound her arms around his neck though he stood behind her, unconsciously arching and thrusting out her chest.

His eyes drank in the sight as her breasts were raised into his line of sight. It was enough to make him physically show his attraction. Unfortunately, his pants weren't tight enough to hide the evidence and he found himself leaning his hips away from hers as he let his right hand skirt over the hairs on her arms, past her rounded hips and down to the curls above her core. His other hand cupped her soft breast in his palm as his thumb and forefinger teased her nipple. Its color was in stark contrast to the rest of her warm, wanton flesh, like chocolate over french vanilla. The flesh grew into a hard peak that he felt pressed into and pulled away from his hand as Rin shuddered in her heightened state, letting out small mewls of pleasure like a cat in heat.

"Hmm..." Lord Sesshoumaru growled against her shoulder as he raked his fangs teasingly over the flesh covering it.

"Sesshy...don't...there..." she murmured incomprehensibly as his touch started to overwhelm her system. Oh, how she wanted him to continue what he was doing, keep touching her in just this way, but she couldn't let him make her climax this fast. Rin began holding back and squirming in his hold.

"You would resist me, Rin?" he murmured against her neck, more as a statement than a question. She would reach her climax before he did. He would make sure of it. His hand slid between her thighs though she clenched them shut. 'Didn't she know it was useless by now?' he thought to himself as his fingers found the swollen mass of nerves between her legs. She cried out and grabbed at his wrist, her knees knocking together in pleasurable anguish.

"This was your idea, or don't you remember?"

She shook her head with the audacity of a liar, knowing well enough that he could hear the unsteady beat of her heart even though it raced in anticipation of the orgasm that was sure to come. Even now he knew it wouldn't take much more to send her over the edge. The taiyoukai pressed his hands against her waist and spun her to face him with enough speed to leave her dizzy and have her long locks draped over her round shoulder. What he saw on her face made him smile.

She was pouting at him, trying very hard to scowl. The jerk had her right where he wanted her, on the brink of her release, but he had left her there. And even right now, he was smiling and simply brushing her hair from her shoulder as if she were not teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Every muscle in her body was strung tight as he pressed teasingly tender kisses to the base of her neck and collarbone. She knew what he wanted her to say and needed little more prompting to say it if he would simply oblige her and relieve the aching pressure settled deep within her core.

"Ok...yes, it was my idea. I like to get myself into trouble because it catches your attention. It...it makes it easier to...awaken your other passions." He still did little more for her than those small kisses. She growled and finished, "And it gets me like this for you."

His mouth closed over the almost painfully hard nipple, causing her to gasp in surprise. Pleased with her honesty, he sucked at the sensitive nub, coaxing another confession from her suddenly dry lips.

"And you…" she hesitated, pausing to lick her lips, "you should be mine."

He smiled at her possessiveness around the nipple in his mouth. Though she acted reluctant about admitting these things he knew it was just an act. The first time she had realized she could use this as means of approaching him sexually, he had thought she would prove to be a meek lover, especially since it was her first time. Oh how wrong he was…

_It was a day unlike this one. The skies were blotted out with grey and black and it was near raining. Rin was staying close to Sesshoumaru's side and he had draped his boa around her to keep her warm in the approaching winter. Normally he would never have had her remain so close but the winters were especially harsh on her frail human body. It was the turn of her seventeenth winter as well and she still smelled of her cycle which had recently finished. Other predators could smell her for miles and he could smell them just beyond his field of sight, buried in the cover of the trees._

_Looking back, he should have left her somewhere where she'd be safe, but it had never been a problem before. He had always been able to protect her. As long as she remained close to him, nothing came near them. After all, they could sense that his power surpassed their own by far. He was the killing perfection._

_Everything was progressing well enough for the night except for the fact that it was cold and, despite being swaddled in his fur, his ward continued to shiver. By the morning she would be sick and weak and vulnerable. He should have left her behind, if only for her own good._

_He was reaching to run his fingers through her hair and maybe pull her closer so she could bask in his own warmth when he heard a twig snap nearby. It was too close for him to be relaxed. He drew his sword and rose to his feet as an attack was launched from behind. Pivoting swiftly on the balls of his feet, he was able to kill the demon with the flick of his wrist. He would have been pleased with himself had another demon not leapt onto Rin and begun to drag her towards the forestry._

_She began to scream bloody murder and being roused from sleep so abruptly and dragged unceremoniously over the ground towards what very well could be her death. It was like a living nightmare. Sesshoumaru gave chase and leapt over her, cleaving the fiend in half and landing light on his feet above her head. The blood spurted over her face leaving her in shock and thoroughly disgusted. And he would have let her lie there until she was able to move if the bloodshed wouldn't have added to the predators already flocking over her smell. Instead, he pulled her to her feet rather roughly by her upper arm._

"_Go clean yourself."_

"_Jaken…M-master Jaken," she mumbled irrationally._

"_I'll take care of it," he told her and pushed her in the direction of the stream nearby before calling the Ah-Un to escort Rin to her destination and going to deal with Jaken. To be honest, Sesshoumaru was upset that two demons had outwitted him by double teaming. So, instead of explaining things to Jaken, he found a sizeable stone and knocked the toad out before returning to his ward._

_She really was in bad shape after her scare but she had insisted she stay with him instead of remaining at his home in the Western Lands since she began her cycle. He had been foolish enough to bow to the coaxing of a human girl and look what had almost happened. She could have been killed. But all thoughts of taking her back to the castle was stalled as he saw her sitting in the stream, fully clothed, with her knees pulled against her body and her head resting atop them. She stared off into space and cried silently until he waded through the stream to stand next to her._

_She stared up at him with those large eyes, fresh and glistening with newborn tears ready to be shed. They were troubled with fear. Though she sat in the stream and allowed her clothes to soak through she still had yet to wash the blood and dirt off her face. And, it seemed, she wouldn't be able to do so until the surprise wore off. So, he untied her obi and dipped it in the water to wash her face off._

_She started at the contact and stared at him. He saw the fear turn into calm and the calm turn into something else that he was sure could not be there. He continued to wash her face then her neck. Then he bent to part her kimono and it was his turn to start. Having missed the chance to see her naked since she was ten—and simply because of the differences in their ages—it was easy for him to think of her as more of a child than a woman. But the full breasts he saw when he pulled back the material of her clothes was enough to dispel any such thought. She had blossomed into a woman right before his eyes and he had somehow neglected to take notice of the change._

_He looked up into her eyes simply as someplace to look other than her ample bosom and this time there was no mistaking the look in her eye as something else. It was sexual excitement. And he found his arousal oddly piqued by that one heated look though, under normal circumstances, he would have just walked away._

_She turned to him to take the obi away from him, inadvertently flashing him with a less obscured view of her chest. With their animal instinct, Ah-Un walked away, ready to sit on an annoying green demon should he wake from his unconscious slumber._

"_Thank you, my Lord," she purred out huskily as she let the rest of the garment fall off her shoulders, "But I can clean myself now."_

_Sesshoumaru may have been surprised at how forward his ward was acting, but she could sense the loose grip he seemed to have on his control and was prepared to exploit it. She had fantasized about him for a long time and felt shame for doing so. Because, of course, a great demon Lord such as himself would never have anything to do with a human such as herself. He had voiced his opinion on the matter more than once when referring to his half-brother InuYasha and his "pet" Kagome._

_However, Rin wasn't naïve enough to believe what he said when she could read in his eyes what he really felt about her. Until now he had shown no such interest but it seemed he had finally come to realize her as a woman of her own race._

_Rin dipped the obi in the water and ran it down her neck and over her shoulder slowly as her Lord went to sit on the bank and watch to make sure nothing attempted to attack her. Though, he must admit, he was doing a piss poor job at it. Her scent was harshly affecting his nose, plaguing his mind. And besides, any man would find it impossible to keep good watch on much more than her body as she ran the silken cloth over her collarbone and down over her breasts, the water coupled with the night air causing the nipples to stand pert. Then she arched her back and ran her hand lower still until it left her abdomen glistening and her hair dipping into the water. Next, her hand ran over one thigh, then the other. Instead of plunging it between her legs, she then ran the cloth over her inner thighs even slower than before._

_She was putting on a show for him and he knew it; however, he found himself engrossed in watching the act. He noticed the tightness in his pants as she dropped the obi and rubbed her core with her fingers and parted the petals of her womanhood as if she planned to pleasure herself. But, she merely washed herself and stood to walk out of the stream and over to her master._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama? That was my last clean kimono."_

_He stared up at her and waited until she knelt by his side to drape his own kimono around her shoulders. As he leaned to do so, their lips brushed against each other. She pressed her lips against him first, sparking an animal instinct to dominate her. It was then that he was lost. He crushed his lips to hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, lowering her to the ground. She was like a water nymph, naturally seductive._

_The demon plunged his tongue into her mouth and nudged her legs apart with his hand, pleased that her passion matched his. He ran his claw up and down her inner thigh, growling into her mouth as she shivered and arched against him. He couldn't take much more of the torture the aroused virgin was doing to him so he delved a two fingers into her core, growling again as she cried out into his mouth in not only blinding pleasure but pain as well. Tears pricked at her eyes and for a moment he saw fear pass through her gaze._

_His demonic energy had been flaring so violently that he had almost forgotten that she wasn't some common girl or virgin that had been given to him. She was something special. No matter how he sought to deny it, the way she had his inner demon almost roaring in uncontrolled pleasure made it perfectly clear. She deserved to be taken gently and she deserved to feel anything but fear her first time. Of all of the servants he had ever had, she had been the most loyal by far. If he told her to walk off the edge of a cliff she would do it because she had faith he would save her before she fell to her death._

_Sesshoumaru pulled back from Rin's lips and began to press kisses over her neck and collarbone until excitement clouded her vision again. Only then did he begin to move his fingers inside her again, slowly pumping them in and out of her tight, wet womanhood. At first she groaned in pain though very soon she was moaning in pleasure and writhing beneath him._

"_Please…" she gasped. "Sesshoumaru…mmm…"_

_He could hear her toes curling against the grass as her walls tightened around his fingers. He knew what it would feel like to be inside her right then, but he had to actually feel it to be satisfied and she was ready for him. As he pushed his hakama down his hips and parted her legs. He lifted her hips and leaned over her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck as she reached for him. She kissed his jaw repeatedly, giving her consent silently before he entered her with his hard length._

_Rin tensed beneath him as he spilled her first blood so he moved slowly again until her nails dug into his back, urging him on. Her hips bucked against his and her body arched instinctually until he moved faster into her. Rin's eyes closed in pleasure and Sesshoumaru could feel how hard her heart was beating; hear how harsh her breaths were coming as he pushed them both closer to oblivion._

"_S-Sesshy…" she gasped and buried her mouth against his neck to muffle her screams of pleasure as her womanhood spasmed and clenched around him again and again. The sensations were driving him too close, but he was determined that no half-breed would be born of this union so he pulled out of her and spilled his seed over the ground as he dug his teeth into her shoulder, barely holding back from piercing her flesh and beginning a ceremony that could not be undone…_

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: I know I didn't finish the "present" part of this chapter but for what I'm going to put in the next chapter, which will be another lemony fresh scene plus some other content (surprise, surprise), its better that I stop here. I hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will most likely conclude this story. As one of my editors tells me, "more than three chapters of smut and you should probably think about where all this sexual tension is coming from."


	3. Clean Fun and Consummation

_Last time on 'Sex, Sex, & More Sex'..._

"_And you…" she hesitated, pausing to lick her lips, "you should be mine."_

_He smiled at her possessiveness around the nipple in his mouth. Though she acted reluctant about admitting these things he knew it was just an act. The first time she had realized she could use this as means of approaching him sexually, he had thought she would prove to be a meek lover, especially since it was her first time. Oh how wrong he was…

* * *

_

**Clean Fun and Consummation**

His vision of the past shifted to the present and to the woman in his arms. She had already parted his kimono while he was lost in his reverie and now she was trailing kisses down his sculpted chest, working her way towards his abdomen. She began to swirl her tongue around his navel, eliciting an appetizing moan from his lips. He knew what she was going to do and in all honesty, he wanted it, so he let her slowly undo the tie on his pants and didn't stop her when she looked up at him for permission.

Rin let the pants fall down his hips and she blushed as she saw just how aroused and virile he was. She wrapped her hand around him and experimentally moved her palm up and down his shaft slowly. He growled deep in his throat so she knew he was enjoying it. For all the times they had taken a tumble in the grass together, she had never tried new things to give him pleasure. It seemed that he was wholly concerned with her own pleasure and having them both find release. Rin's seductiveness appealed to her Lord, but she too wanted to be experienced in giving pleasure.

Sesshoumaru ran his finger through her hair and chuckled at the focused look on her face. Her hands were so soft and they were moving so slow that he thought he'd die from how slowly the sexual tension was rising. He put his hand over hers and made her stroke him faster. When she picked up the pace, he let go of her hand and gripped her hair again. Rin knew that this was how he liked and wanted it. Still, she thought it better to tease him, so she slowed down again. He let out a whimper and it was possibly one of the most erotic sounds he had ever made.

For that moment, he was completely submissive to her. He was at her mercy. She milked that moment for everything it was worth, moving slow and fast, bringing him to the edge then easing him down just below it.

"Rin!" he barked, desperate but commandingly. He was coming undone and knew it. She was making him weak and he needed his release if he would be able to think clearly about anything. Sesshoumaru did not have to tell her what she needed to do. She understood. She moved faster and kept pace until he started panting like a dog. An instant later, he felt the spasms in his lower abdomen and groin and knew he was going to lose it. She continued to stroke him, squeezing him until he exploded. Then, in an attempt to give him more pleasure, she loosened her grip and lightly stroked him until he could take no more.

His eyes looked down, taking in the view of her kneeling beneath him. His eyes raked along her flushed face, the red strikingly erotical against her pale skin. Her eyes were wide and dilated; fast puffs of air were pushing past those delicate pale and pink lips; her tongue tentatively traced them, coating them in a natural gloss making them all the more seductive. His eyes dropped down even further and the sight made him growl a deep and hungry sound.

His seed was splattered all over her chest, over those round and perfect orbs with rosy tips. Lost in the throes of his ecstasy, he had no control of his body and had released and cum directly onto her. And the sight of her covered in his own seed spurred a deep and insatiable need in him; the need to mark her as his in every way possible.

He curled his fingers under her arms and pulled her up to her feet. He raised her arms above her head, forcing her to stand on her toes and push up her chest towards him. Her tongue came out again to lick her lips and he dipped his head down to sweep the same path, earning a moan from her lush mouth.

He pulled away and spoke, "Walk ahead of me. To the hot spring."

"But, why, Sesshy?"

He bent his head down and licked her from the base of her neck all the way to the sensitive spot under her ear again and again. After the first sweep of his tongue, he was sure she was compliant, but he wanted more than that. He needed her shivering. He needed her to stop thinking coherently. The unintelligible sounds of pleasure she was making let him know that she was no longer thinking.

He took the opportunity to turn her around. "Walk," he ordered her. She did as she was told.

His nostrils flared as he drew in the scent from her neck before she began to obey his directions. He let her walk ahead of him, taking advantage to trace the column of her spine, the lovely arch from top to bottom, admiring the heart-shaped rear that swayed from side to side with her feminine walk. He felt that distinct carnal hunger stirring within him again as he stared, her hips moving in time with the naturally confident rhythm of her body. Rin turned to glance over her shoulder when she didn't hear the sounds of his footsteps. She gasped in shock and her own arousal as she saw the way his eyes were devouring her. She discreetly rubbed her legs together.

The minx didn't move until he followed. Before she could blink, he was behind her and picking her up from beneath her knees. She squeaked as he caused her legs to part, spreading them wide. The cold air on her unbelievably swollen and hot core made her wetter, but she didn't try to squirm. He bore them up the side of the spring and into the hot water, sitting down and settling her in his lap. Her thighs closed around his stiff manhood and Sesshoumaru moaned again. He dipped his hands into the water and slowly ran them over her breasts until she was clean again.

However, though he knew she was clean, he didn't stop caressing the firm pebbles that her nipples had become. He flicked them back and forth with one hand; with the other, he raked his claws lightly down her ribcage and abdomen. He continued down, his hand lost beneath the water, until his fingers pressed against the sensitive mass of nerves between her wet folds. She unconsciously rocked her hips, grinding her core against him. Her breath came out in fast and short gasps, rising higher and higher in pitch until they were sharp enough to echo throughout the woods. He ever so lightly raked his nail along her clit, making her arch and give a short scream. He pinched it between his fingers, making her wrap her arms around his neck and grind harder against his hips. He rolled it between his fingers, tugged it, caressed it, fondled it; every action making her moan over and over until she opened her mouth in a soundless scream and bucked forcefully against his hand.

* * *

Jaken came awake with a quick alertness that belied his demeanor.

"That noise. It sounded like the voice of my lord's wayward miscreant," he said out loud to himself. His voice changed into a whisper as realization set in, "if anything were to happen to her, my lord would most certainly punish me in ways I can't even imagine."

He whimpered in fear and began to ran, picking up the Two-headed staff on the way. He had only taken a few steps before that great lump of a beast flew down and crashed on top of him.

The weight of this idiot creature was crushing him. "Get off...you stupid...beast...I must...get to...the human...," his voice came out in a wheeze as his chest was being pressed into the ground.

Ah-un gave a snort and then settled down to sleep. Jaken had no choice but to follow him as he slipped into unconsciousness. Before succumbing he hoped that his lord had managed to find the girl.

* * *

Rin slumped against Sesshoumaru, tired.

"I am not done with you, Rin."

"But—" she tried to protest, though she knew from past experience that she could take more than this. At first, these trysts left her completely drained. But, after a while, she began to build stamina.

Sesshoumaru could tell that she was not trying to be difficult. He was also aware that she wasn't completely drained from her previous orgasm. He moved from behind her and turned her around so her back was pressed against the edge of the pool. Then he set her arms on the outside so that she was supported when he cupped his hands beneath her knees and lifted her hips out of the water. The water ran down her legs and dripped off her rear. From this place between her thighs, he could see that she was wet inside and out. She struggled in alarm.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

He smirked and inhaled her feminine musk. It was the perfect aphrodisiac. "Silence." He lightly nipped her cheek, biting not firmly but not gently either, strong enough to mark her. She groaned and whimpered and her arousal sharpened. He soothed the crescent shape mark with his tongue, slowly swirling it around. Her hips began to move in slow hypnotic circles, pushing her rear closer to his face and then pulling away only to come back again. He growled hungrily and took hold of her hips, ceasing her movement. He kissed every single inch of her perky rear, nipping again, licking again. Each action made her moan or sigh in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, earning a groan of displeasure from her. Gripping her hips once more, the taiyokai moved closer between her legs, lowering her hips so that her lovely pink sex was right before him again.

She looked up at him sharply, raising her head, "Sesshy...what are you...going to...ooh"

He had cut her off as he dipped his head down and brushed his nose lightly against her clit. His eyes darkened the moment before he ran his tongue over her rosy petals. She cried out, surprised, but aroused. At first Rin tried to close her legs, but after he ran his warm wet tongue over her again and again, it was all she could do not to thrust her hips forward. She felt an ache, a familiar pressure building within her. Her fingers clawed at the dirt and grass as his tongue delved between her folds.

He had speared her with his tongue and when she cried out, he could feel himself throbbing and aching to be inside her. But he wanted to hear her scream, wanted to feel her orgasm from this, wanted to taste her even more. His tongue was quick and nimble, swirling inside her, stroking her walls. He loved her taste, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. With a growl he pulled back and then latched his mouth over her sex. He let out an unearthly moan as he began to devour her. He ate her like a hungry and savage dog, using his lips and tongue to touch everything.

Rin could feel his fangs lightly raking her sensitive skin. Her blood was pounding, rushing through her veins, but the rising tension was terribly slow. With every stroke of his tongue, he flicked her clit and swirled it around inside of her. If he didn't stop this sweet torture, she thought she might die of it. She tensed, her toes splashing in the water as she kicked her legs. Her lord held fast to her hips and intensified his actions. She screamed and arched from the pleasurable sensation, making his body howl in satisfaction.

He could smell her rising arousal; see her whole body flushing, the blood rush making her all the more sensitive. He raked his nails down along her inner thigh, making her buck. Again he did, earning the same response. Oh how he would love to learn every reaction of her body.

"Sesshy...please...," she whispered so low that even he had to strain to hear.

Knowing what she asked for he willingly gave it. He clamped his mouth around her swollen bud of nerves and sucked, getting the loudest response from her yet. He continued to suck, nibble, and lick. She was bucking her hips now despite his grip, her body reacting so strongly. She was rising and rising in pleasure, her screams going higher and higher. And then for one breathtaking moment, all was silent; the forest, her moans, his moans, their harsh breathing, the sound of lapping water.

Then it all came back in a rush as she arched and came in a glorious shout. Her hands lost their hold as her body came down and everything went lax. She began to slip down in to the water, her eyes rolled back. Sesshoumaru caught her under her shoulders and lifted her against him until her breathing returned to normal. Her heart hammered within her breast and he could feel it as he plastered her body to his. She was glorious; all woman and warm soft skin. She shifted against him lightly, still disoriented. However, her thighs brushed his groin, causing him to remember that he was still unsatisfied. Odd that he should think of it now.

The Lord of the Western Lands had had many demon women in his long lifetime. He had always been selfish, thinking only of his own release. Truth be told, those harlots were just as cold. They were always hoping that a night would make him want them or a child could make him take them for a mate. They wanted his title, his wealth, but not him. But now, all he could think of was Rin's pleasure. He had told her countless times that humans and demons could never be together and he had made it known what he thought of those who did attempt it. Still, she had never faltered and she had never strayed from his side. She did not even expect a title and she knew that for as long as she lived she would only be a blink in the many years of his. The young woman had given herself to him with complete love and adoration, only wanting his love in return.

Somewhere along the line, he had lost his heart to her. She opened her eyes and stared up at him before pressing her mouth against his. Kissing was something he had never experienced before Rin. Of course the others had tried to kiss him, but he felt nothing. Kissing like this was a first and rare. The concubines never looked into his eyes as they're bodies moved together like Rin did.

Rin could tell he was thinking about something, though she didn't know what. What she did know was that he was still pressing against her with the utmost excitement. Her legs felt like noodles, but she gathered enough strength to wrap them around his waist. At the same time, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My Lord," she purred. "You still have need of me."

"Yes," he groaned. His heart was sore. Rin cared for him and his needs even if these stolen moments were all they had. Yes, of course she got _herself_ into trouble to make him so emotional he could think of nothing else than her, but it was not as if he was not thinking of her already. It was only that he could not bring himself to throw away his pride and claim her. He supposed he saw it as some kind of weakness.

Rin kissed her lord's neck and shoulder and nibble on his chin, not to entice him, but merely to show her love. She continued as he took them out of the water and sat on his discarded clothes strewn about the grass. She could tell by the look in his eyes that something pained him and it had nothing to do with the sex. It was the same things that always got him this way after they coupled and it had everything to do with the more platonic aspect of their relationship. He wouldn't give her children and he said there could be no future with him, but she knew he wanted one. And sex wasn't going to change his mind. He could have that with any woman.

"My Lord…" she murmured as she cupped his cheeks and tilted his face so her mouth could come down upon his. She tasted him and lightly nipped at the corners of his mouth just like he liked. But he pulled away. Her heart could have broken.

"Do not expect more than this. Nothing will come of it."

"Sesshy—" he narrowed his eyes at her in warning. It stung her that he could go so quickly back to being so guarded. "I mean, my Lord, I do not expect more."

"Little fool," he spat at her. They always wanted more, they always expected it. She was no different. But she was so different. He wanted to give her everything he couldn't give. Or maybe it was just that he wouldn't give it to her.

She sighed and got up, putting her clothes back on. He watched her go through the motions, noticing the angry way her back stiffened. She was proud, just as he was proud and for a moment he could seriously see their future together. He would draw her back into his arms. She wouldn't resist him, but she would want to. He would lower them back into the grass and strip her naked and make slow and sensual love to her from behind. And then, when they would come together, he would bite down on her shoulder and mark her as his. There would be no point in hiding what they did then. It would be out in the open. However, the life they could have together would be nothing but hardships. He could not do that to her.

Her life was so short. She might forget him if he left her, but he doubted it because he knew that he would never forget her. Life without her was no option. He needed her like the moon needed the sun's light to shine. But if he did not take her as his mate, he would eventually have to take another. All they would have was this and this was not a life. He could take her into her arms and make love to her as many times as he wanted, but for naught. She could only be his favored concubine and never his wife. She would have to stand in the shadows and watch him take another and watch them have the children he would never give her. At the same time, he could not submit her to that ill treatment either.

He should send her away. He knew he should send her away. But he was not strong enough.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru whispered next to her ear.

She shuddered in his arms. She could feel that this was the moment their lives depended on. No matter what was to happen, she would always be his. She could never be another's. She reached for him as he snaked his arms around her waist. He teased her neck with his tongue then nibble on her shoulder.

"I am not yet done with you."

He lowered them to the grass again to seal their fates for better or for worse. She went willingly.


End file.
